


Sound is merely shadows echoing

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark, Dark already has control over Mark in a way, Drabble, Gen, I dunno I was horrendous at grammar and rules in school, Im just bored I guess, Mark hates headaches from the ringing noise by the way, Mark is internally defiant, Not much goes on, Real world Mark and Ego Dark, So Mark isn't Markiplier from WKM, Test piece, but WKM? is still canon, experimental piece, if that makes sense, imagery?, mamipulation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Mark gets a visit when he's not really ready for it.Not that he ever is, really.((Title is kinda click-baity. This is literally just a random Drabble with no point. It's the kinda crap you'd write for a five minute journal entry. Don't expect it to be on-point. Not being antagonistic or defensive; I'm just running on low sleep and can't shut up right now, lol.))





	Sound is merely shadows echoing

**Author's Note:**

> Ngggghhhh no exscuse I'm just bored and have been itching to get my hands on writing a little Darkiplier piece. It's sorta a "what's Dark's relationship with Mark the YouTuber" kind of thing, outside of the whole WKM? deal, though those events have happened to Dark, if that makes sense.
> 
> I'll definitely never write Dark pieces like I write Anti pieces, partially due to the fact that I don't know how to do the whole suave manipulator sort of personality (whereas Anti is an aggressive/outright manipulator personality.)

_Sound is merely shadows echoing_

* * *

   Mark is typing out a description for the next video, a smile quirking on his lips. Ethan had done great with the editing, as usual, and Mark had to hold back a giggle as he remembered some of his idiotic jokes that had been highlighted just right by his friend.

    He breathes a sigh of contentment as he hits 'post', leaning back in his gaming chair. He wonders what he should do next. Another challenge maybe? He loved to involve his friends in his videos - Tyler's stoicism at times, and Ethan's chipper silliness really add that extra pizzaz.

   Plus, he loves any chance to do something with his friends.

    He's distracted as some presence leans over his shoulder, muscles tensing involuntarily as a voice brushed against his ear.

    " **Hello again, Markiplier**."

    Mark is caught between swallowing in apprehension, and groaning in frustration. Not _this_ d---he.

    "Dark," he finally says, voice even, as a way of greeting. He feels distaste roll off of Dark at the informal greeting, but the presence merely backs off.

    Good.

    Mark turns his chair around to face him; that pang of unsettling _wrongness_ hitting him as it did everytime he caught sight of Dark's appearance.

    His same face, the eyes; hair style a little more limp than his own, but with that same basic floofiness. Looking fine in a suit (he has no problem saying it - this is a parody of his own body and hell yeah he looks good in a suit).

    But that's where the similarities end. Dark's body language is completely different - some cross between lacking _something_  human, and overly formal at the same time. Drained, devoid of color except for the red and turquoise that outlined his form. This - this was something that came from the Uncanny Valley. A nightmare. A parody of a person.

   And despite having dealt with him on and off for some many years, Mark was always a little off-put when Dark came to visit.

    Dark's eyes flickered to Mark's computer setup, a displeased grimace flashing across his features. It disappeared in the next instance. Mark saw how Dark held his hands behind his back, posture deceptively relaxed (Mark knew that Dark wasn't one to get his hands dirty, typically, unless you _really_ pissed him off. He liked to keep in his own personal space.) Mark, too, kept relaxed in his chair.

    It wasn't good to let Dark feel that he had the upper hand.

    Even if they both knew that he already did.

    " **You haven't done what I have asked of you yet**." A statement, punctuated by Dark tilting his head to pop his neck.

    "I haven't really had the time," Mark shrugged, answering nonchalantly.

    Dark had the gall to laugh, pitch deeper than Mark's own, but almost an exact replica. ~~It was his way of mocking Mark; being a parody of who he was~~

   " **Ha! Please. You and I both know that you've been avoiding it**." He shook his head pityingly. " **Excuses, excuses. You and I both know that won't do. After all,** "

     Dark's voice dropped, not in pitch, but tone; shadows whispering wisps of warning.

     " **I will not be patient for much longer.** "

    Dark stood up straight once more, patting Mark on the shoulder as he walked past; he didn't allow Mark to speak, nor did Mark even try to. It wasn't his place. And as angry as it made him, he knew better than to piss the entity off.

    " **I trust you'll be done with it by the time I visit again. I would hate to need to remind you your manners.** "

    Dark chuckled once more, this time genuinely - dark, and chilled; wolf howl on a frosty night. And then he was gone, like the heavy drear of storm clouds clearing.

    "A-hole," Mark muttered to the empty room, teeth grit. But the fire wasn't as heavy in it.

    Dark wasn't one for physical contact. But he would hurt someone if he felt necessary. So for him to touch Mark's shoulder, even give it a passing, fleeting touch?

    _That_ was a warning.

    And you don't take warning from Dark lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: Have you ever taken the Myers-Briggs personality test before? (Feel free to share your results - but only if you're comfortable with doing it.)
> 
> My Answer: Yes, twice, and I got the same results (though I'm not as introverted as previously). I'm Advocate (INFJ - T), which I guess fits??? I'm really disassociated from myself as a person so.


End file.
